Mind Reading for Beginners
by divadiva74
Summary: The war has ended and the Golden Trio is in for a little more than they bargained for with a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I won't be writing this now would I?**

**I hope you enjoy this! I admit that this has been sitting, but is now going under some construction and major editing!**

**Mind Reading for Beginners **

**Chapter 1**

It was their final year at Hogwarts, the big one, the doozy, the deciding factor in the lives of the Golden Trio. But the only thing that seemed to by on the minds of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was food. They had only been at the school for an hour. After saying the standard hellos to everyone, going through the sorting, and listening to Dumbledore's customary speech, they started shoveling food in their mouths, Hermione was surprised they weren't choking yet. Just then Ron started choking and sputtering loudly.

"Ron slow down! You have the rest of the school year to eat, the food is not going to disappear. That goes for you too Harry."

"Aww, Hermione look at it. It's beautiful. When was the last time you saw food like this?" Ron aimed for a new piece of chicken and grabbed it before Harry had a chance.

"I saw food like this yesterday Ron, at your house! Your mother is one of the best cooks around, you're not starving." Hermione gingerly reached for a piece of chicken, fearing for her fingers if she got too close to Ron.

Harry spoke up, "We haven't eaten since lunch on the train."

"Yes, and Ron almost threw up because he ate too many chocolate frogs. I don't care to relive the experience." Ron grimaced at this remark and set down his fork.

Harry quickly changed the subject, "So, I wonder what this year's going to be like."

"We won't be nearly killed this year. That's something to look forward to," Hermione observed.

"No more war."

"No more excitement," Ron added.

The trio looked at each other. It was true. The only thing that had kept the school year exciting before was the war with Voldemort. What was going to keep them occupied this year?

"There's quidditch."

"Oh yeah Ron that's very promising for me," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You can hole up in the library even more this year."

"We could…do something else?" Harry was unsure.

"We'll think of something when the time comes," Hermione added.

Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table, "There's always Malfoy. It's always fun tormenting Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, usually the loud and boisterous leader of the Slytherins, was sulking quietly, ignoring the chat around him. He had changed a lot since the end of the war. In fact he was on the good side, even became a decorated hero, but no one would think that if they looked at him.

"Ron, Malfoy doesn't deserve that anymore. Especially not from you, he saved you more than once during the war, so don't even think about it."

"It was just a suggestion. Things will never be the same again."

Harry looked at the teacher's table, "I wouldn't say that Ron. Snape's still here, and he still hates us. And there's not Defense teacher up there which means there's a new one. Some things will always be the same."

"Something exciting will happen this year," Hermione said. "I can feel it."

* * *

><p>Lauretta Viores hated rain.<p>

"I hate rain. If I could kill anyone right now I would." Lauretta was muttering under her helmet. Cruising down the road in the English countryside on a motorcycle on a beautiful day was one thing. Riding a motorcycle in the rain was another. And it was another thing when you were terribly late for a very important meeting with a very important person.

"Sunny and warm my ass. 'Miss Viores are you taking the car today?' 'No, I think I'll take the bike today.' Stupid, stupid, stupid! Should have never listened to that stupid weatherman, they always get it wrong anyway."

Lauretta was still about fifteen minutes away from the school on a good day. What ever convinced her to take the position at Hogwarts was beyond her. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Since the war was over so was her job. At twenty-two and brilliant there were numerous offers, but she needed a change of pace. A job at Hogwarts seemed just the right pace, and nice job that would help her unwind after so many years on edge. Besides, corrupting the minds of the young was fun.

After a few miles, and more than enough muttering Lauretta drove up to the doors of the prestigious school. She stopped and parked near the entrance and ran up the steps. The doors opened as if by themselves and she was met by who she assumed was the 'janitor'.

"Ah, Miss Viores we've been expecting you," Filch said as he ogled her.

"I know." Lauretta took off her helmet and shook out her long jet black hair. She was soaking wet, but she didn't have time to do anything about it, she didn't even know where she had put her wand.

She pointed at the large doors at the end of the passage, "I would assume the behind those doors is the hall, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Viores."

"Thank you." Lauretta took off down the hall, squishing all the way. "I'll never be able to wear this again."

Helmet under her arm and wearing soaking wet motorcycle leathers, Lauretta looked like a force to be reckoned with, and she was. They didn't call her one of the most powerful witches of the century for nothing.

"Well, I was always one for grand entrances, and the hall is full of students. Let's see how much attention I can get." Lauretta opened the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Ron, how many rolls have you eaten?" Hermione was disgusted by his eating habits.<p>

"I don't know mayb…," Ron was staring over the heads of Hermione and Harry.

Hermione waved her hand in front of Ron's face, "Hello? Ron?" Ron just kept staring. Then he swallowed.

"Bloody hell."

Hermione and Harry turned to look at what had Ron so mesmerized. The result was the same with Harry, who became slack-jawed and oblivious to everything else around him.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked. That same question was circulating around the Great Hall, and no one seemed to know. A hush fell over the chattering students, and Dumbledore looked up from his meal.

"Ah, Miss Viores, I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

Lauretta took this as her cue to walk to the large table where the professors sat. She glanced at the students as she passed, they were enthralled. She spied a shock of red hair, _Ah, this one is…Ronald Weasley. He's practically drooling. Let's give him a start. _ Lauretta made eye contact with the red-haired boy and winked at him sultrily. She knew exactly what he was thinking. The poor boy looked as though he had wet his pants in excitement. Lauretta walked until she was standing in front of the esteemed wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry to have arrived so late."

"Perfectly understandable my dear, nasty weather and all." The Great Hall was humming with excitement. Dumbledore decided to break the suspense.

"Students, this is Miss Lauretta Viores. She is to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, she is to be treated with the upmost respect. We are lucky to have such a talented individual teaching here."

Lauretta took her seat at the table and started chatting with some fellow professors she had be previously aquatinted with. She was already starting to relax, this was nothing compared to her old job.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excitement. The entire house was discussing the new professor. Who she was, what she was teaching, and most importantly how good she looked in those wet motorcycle leathers.<p>

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seating in three armchairs on the far side of the room. Ron was, of course, still talking about his encounter.

"Did you see? She winked at me! At me!"

"We know Ron," Harry said.

"Yes, Ron we know. Another thing though, that name 'Viores', I've heard it before, I just can't remember where." Hermione had come across the name somewhere, and she knew it was important. She continued to think throughout their discussion.

"Better yet Hermione, where did she come from? Talented British witches just don't appear. She had to have come to this school, and she looked really young, she should have been in school the same time we were, but I don't remember seeing or hearing of her." Then Harry added, "I'll look through some records some time."

"I wonder what she did before she came to this school," Hermione pondered. "Dumbledore didn't make any mention of her previous job, only that she was to be respected. She must be really important. But if she were, wouldn't we have heard of her before?"

Harry got up, "Oh, well I'm for bed. We might find out tomorrow, Defense is our first class."

"Her eyes were lavender," Ron said quietly.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender. Her eyes were lavender."

"They were probably blue Ron. You were most likely hallucinating you were so excited. Let's go to bed Ron." Harry turned and headed to the steps leading to the boys dormitories, Ron followed with a quick 'goodnight' to Hermione.

Hermione knew she should go to bed too. But she couldn't get the strange woman off her mind.

"Viores. I know I've heard that name before. It's something important," She muttered under her breath as she walked up the steps to the dormitories.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! Let me know what you think so far!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it, and I don't think I ever will.**

**Mind Reading for Beginners**

**Chapter 2**

"Viores."

Hermione woke early the next morning to do a little researching on the last name of the newly infamous Defense professor. The feeling she had at the back of her mind was a little disturbing, but it didn't set off any extremely loud warning bells. There was just something about the Viores family Hermione knew she had read while she was in the library.

Scouring the shelves of the library, Hermione came across a book that looked promising, _Wizarding Genealogy. _

"Might as well give this a try. It's only the tenth book I've picked up today."

She quickly turned to the "V" section of the reference book and found what she had been looking for all along. After a few minutes of intense reading, Hermione was come over with a little feeling of dread. Oh, she'd heard the name before, and it didn't bode well for the faint of heart.

"Bloody hell."

She swiftly closed the book and put it back on the shelf, and hurried down to breakfast. She had news to tell the boys.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were already devouring their breakfast when Hermione arrived at the table.<p>

"Hermione, already holing up in the library?" Ron sputtered out while he shoved a slice of bacon in his mouth.

"Yes Ron I was. I was looking for some information on the new professor."

Harry looked up, "Did you find anything?"

"Exactly what I was looking for." Hermione reached across the table to pour herself a glass of juice. Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Hermione saw their faces.

"I can't tell you right now, there's too many people around."

"When are you going to tell us? You can't keep us out of the loop forever," Ron commented.

"I'll tell you after class. I want to make a few observations of Professor Viores before I start spouting information." She glanced at the teachers' table, " and it appears I will have to do more analyzing in class because she can't even show up to breakfast on time."

Ron got a dreamy look in his eyes, "Defense is going to be great this year. Not only a great subject, but a hot professor."

"Give it up Ron."

"But she winked at me! At ME!" Ron continued to shove more and more bacon in his mouth.

"She was probably looking at somebody else. I don't know why anyone would want to wink at you," Hermione snickered.

Ginny overheard the comment made by Hermione, "Oh, is Ronny in love with the new professor?"

"No."

"Yes, he is, and so is the entire male population of Hogwarts." Hermione looked around the Great Hall. Every male student was looking for the new professor discreetly.

"Well, Harry better not be. He's in love with me. Right Harry?" Ginny ended this statement with an expectant look at Harry.

"Yes, of course dear." Harry was, of course, out in space.

Hermione looked at the time, "We have to get to class, maybe she'll show up for that."

Ron nearly toppled over in his enthusiasm to get to class.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this excited about learning," Harry commented as the trio left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindors and the Slytherins waited for a good fifteen minutes for Professor Viores to show up to her classroom. They sat, not so quietly, waiting for her to appear.<p>

"Where is she?" Ron was clearly infatuated and was fidgeting in his seat, turning, periodically, to look at the door.

"She's late, where do you think she is?" Hermione didn't like this women, she was going to turn the school upside down.

"Right there," Ron whispered.

Lauretta Viores stormed through the door, shot the class an aggravated look and sat down in her seat. She was wearing a dark blue set of robes, looking more menacing than she had the night before. After a few minutes of silence she made one brief comment.

"Do you guys know how big this school is?" The class was silent.

"Well, I'll tell you." She continued, "It's so big, that if you don't know where you're going, and don't know what you're doing you get lost pretty quickly and end up running the equivalent of four miles trying to be on time. Then you run into Dumbledore and he happily says 'are you enjoying your first day' and you're dying because you can't breathe and you say 'yeah' and run off in the direction you hope your classroom is in. Then you get blisters on your feet because you insisted on wearing stilettos. Then you walk into you're classroom and the students are irritated because their professor is late, and some of them think you're late because you overslept and weren't even at breakfast," Lauretta had looked up and made eye contact with Hermione in the course of this sentence, "Isn't that right Miss Granger?"

Hermione who had been so absorbed by her own thoughts didn't really give any thought to the question she was answering. "Yes, Professor."

"Good, that's what I thought." The formidable woman stood up and circled around her desk, stopping momentarily to look at a few members of the class.

"This class is going to be unlike any class you have ever taken. The Dark Arts take place not only at the end of a wand, but also in the mind of the person wielding it. I will teach you things that you were taught were impossible and improbable. It is for these reasons, among others, that I was hired at Hogwarts. That and the fact that I needed a little change of pace from my old job." A hand went up next to Hermione, it was Harry.

"Professor, what did you do before you came to Hogwarts," he asked.

"I might tell you that one day Mister Potter, but you don't know me well enough yet. But I can assure you that I know more than enough about every single person in this room. Some more than others. That's your hint Mister Potter, see if you can figure it out." She sent a smirk in his direction.

Cool and collected she walked around the room silently. The students were on edge, mesmerized by the women, yet afraid of the power she wielded. The silence in the room was waiting to be broken.

"I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll start the real work. Come prepared." With that she walked out of the classroom and left the students to themselves.

"That woman is terrifying," Malfoy commented from the back of the room.

The class agreed. They were in for an interesting year.

* * *

><p>"She reminds me of a female Snape, only better looking and younger." Ron said in the hall when the group was going to lunch.<p>

"No, I don't think she's that bad. I think she's testing us, to see what our limitations are," Harry said.

"I don't like her, she's hiding more than one thing from us, and I know what it is," Hermione commented.

"When are you going to tell us what you found out?" Ron asked.

"Tonight. After all classes are over, in the library."

* * *

><p>Lauretta was sitting with Professor McGonagall, discussing the day's classes.<p>

"I terrified every one of my classes, it was great. They were white as sheets when I was done. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Lauretta was smiling, it was fun to give them a taste of her dark side.

"I would have liked to have seen it, I do it every year, but you are more formidable a foe. I take it you played with your words?" Minerva was really starting to like the new Professor. While she had heard of her before they had never met, and she had expected Lauretta to be completely different.

"I didn't tell them my job before this, but I gave Harry Potter more than enough of a hint to figure it out."

"Oh he will," she said, "he always does. And if he doesn't Hermione will."

"She knows about the Viores," Lauretta said. She wasn't particularly worried, but she didn't want the students to be too wary around her.

"I figured she would be the first to find out. But they were all bound to find out about it eventually. Think, after everyone knows, you'll be a celebrity."

"That really wasn't what I was going for."

* * *

><p>The trio met in the library after classes. It was the beginning of dinner, so no one else was in the library at the time. Hermione dragged them to the most secluded shelf in the room, carrying <em>Wizarding Genealogy <em>with her. She opened it to the correct page.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Calm down Ron, I wanted to take it word for word from the book so you didn't think I was lying."

"Oh, well get on with it."

"It says 'The Viores family is an old one with origins in Itlay and France. The original family moved to Britain in the early eighteenth century and has remained there ever since. The family is known for two distinct features. The lavender eyes of the Viores family are hereditary, and no other family in the world has eyes of this color. These eyes are an indicator of the other special feature or ability a member of the Viores family may hold. The family is known to have the unnatural ability to read minds through eye contact. They are the only group to have ever achieved this special ability, and it cannot be taught. Those encountering a member of the Viores family are reminded to not make eye contact and to guard their thoughts wisely. The family is extremely knowledgeable and powerful. They should not be taken lightly.'" Hermione looked at her companions.

"She can read minds?"

"Yes, Ron."

"And she winked at me?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Do you think she read my mind?"

"I don't know why anyone would want to."

Harry spoke up, "That was…informative."

"At least we know what we're in for," Ron said.

"She tested me today. She knows that I know." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Then the Trio heard the voice behind them.

"The entire school was going to find out anyway. It only makes sense you found out first. Congratulations." Lauretta was leaning on the bookcase behind them. They hadn't even heard her approach.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish.**

**Chapter 3**

"P-P-Professor," Ron sputtered, and looked into her eyes. Hermione and Harry looked at each other as if to say 'what did we just go over?'. It was silent for a moment, until Professor Viores broke eye contact with Ron.

"Ronald, I'm not going to punish you or your friends, I was just curious to see what you knew. I was coming up to the library to see if I could find any information on myself, and to see how easily it would be found." She looked at the rest of the trio.

Hermione stood up for herself, "I was just curious. I don't like you."

"I know you don't like me, Miss Granger, but there is no reason for it. I have been completely honest with everyone in this school, I've just left a little bit of my past out to let you figure it out for yourself. Give me a try, I'll try to be on time for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and every class. But, please understand," her voice became more gentle, "this is so different for me, I just want to do it right. And there's other things on my mind, some of which I may be taking assistants for in the near future. You, Hermione, are my top choice."

"Professor, I don't know you yet. It's hard to make a judgment of your character," Hermione answered truthfully.

"You'll get to know me. Even better when Mister Potter figures out my secret." She turned to Harry, "any ideas yet?"

"No. Not really Professor." He hadn't really thought of it since class, and being put on the spot made him forget everything she told him.

Lauretta smiled, "Ask Ron, I think he may have it figured out. At least that's what I got when I took a glimpse. Nighty, night!" She left the library, leaving a slightly frightened and relieved trio of students in her midst.

"Ron?" Harry and Hermione both looked at the red-haired boy.

"Yes."

"You know what her old job was don't you?"

"I have an idea," Ron said, "but I'm not sure I'm right." He was visibly uncomfortable.

"Didn't you hear her Ron? She said you were right." Hermione was itching for information. She needed to get to know this person better.

"Oh I guess she did," Ron said.

"Well?"

"I thought she was a spy, you know for the Order. There was always someone elsethey were getting information from, and I thought I had seen her before late at night at a meeting." Harry and Hermione were giving him a strange look "I thought she looked familiar?"

"I think she lied to us when she said Ron knew," Hermione commented.

"Me too," Harry said.

"But, she said I was right!"

"I think she's a good liar."

* * *

><p>After the first week of classes, the students of Hogwarts were ecstatic when the weekend arrived. They had all been terrified by the new Defense Professor, and the first years had been terrified by Professor Snape, but everybody expected that. With a load of homework to do, they all put if off to take a little time for themselves. And it all started with breakfast.<p>

"For a new teacher she certainly knows how to give out homework. She gave us more than Snape and McGonagall _combined_," Ron complained.

"She expects a lot out of us. Weren't you listening yesterday?" Hermione asked.

Ginny joined the conversation, "No. I know what Ron was doing. He was too busy staring at what Professor Viores, or should I say _Lauretta, _was wearing weren't you Ronny? Though I must say her sense of style is impeccable."

"She's not as threatening as I thought she was, in fact she's really funny." Hermione had warmed to the Professor a little in the past week, and found that the knowledgeable woman had a lot to offer her in the area of academics.

"I like it when she makes fun of Ron," Harry snickered.

"That's only because Ron didn't listen when we told him not to make eye contact with her, and she knows it. Although why anyone would want to read Ron's mind is beyond me, probably for entertainment."

As if on cue the Professor walked by the table. Ginny caught her attention. "Professor Viores?"

"Yes Ginny." The Professor stopped and sat down with the students, looking like a student herself in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. "I think I'll try something new and sit here, see what the student perspective is. Oh, look, the head table looks like a table for lords up there all imposing and stuff. Definitely different here."

Ron was beet red with embarrassment, he knew what Ginny was going to ask the Professor.

"Professor, I've heard that you always read Ron's mind in class, why? It's not like you'll find the secrets of the universe or anything."

"Well, I'd have to say for entertainment." She looked over at the boy in question and snickered, "he does tend to have rather…interesting thoughts when he's in my class."

"Really?" Hermione was interested to learn the dirt on her friend. "What kind of thoughts Professor?"

Ron cut in, "Please, don't Professor. Please."

"Oh, Ron do grow up," Hermione said. "We all have an idea of what you think of, we just want the idea solidified."

"Do tell Professor," Ginny goaded.

"Well, the most recent incidence was just yesterday, you remember, when I started laughing when you guys were working," she looked at Ron, "or were supposed to be working. Let's just say that Ron had been indulging in a thought that involved me wearing a lavender thong." She was amused by the humiliation that seemed to come over the boy, and the outrage that his sister displayed.

"Ron! That's disgusting!" Ginny exclaimed so loudly that other students looked over at the exchange.

"She's our Professor!," Hermione said.

"Can you blame me! She's hot!"

"Ron please, get a girlfriend and stop fantasizing about someone you'll never have," Ginny said. They weren't aware of how much attention they were attracting to themselves.

"She's right Ron—," Lauretta was cut off.

"I don't find it hard to believe that you are the cause of this ruckus Miss Viores." The formidable Professor Snape it seems, wasn't only resigned to putting down students.

Lauretta visibly angered, "I'm not your student anymore Professor, so I would prefer that you didn't address me like that."

Professor Snape only walked away, leaving a seething Lauretta at the Gryffindor table.

"That man makes me so angry, I could just…I don't know…kill him."

"He makes everyone angry, it's his job," Harry commented.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish he'd address me like a colleague," Lauretta said. She got up from the table. "Well I'll see some of you later."

As she walked away Ginny said, "That woman always leaves with the strangest comments."

"She and Snape seem to have a history, he did address her as a student," Hermione said. "But there's no record of her ever attending Hogwarts."

"I don't know," Ron said. "She confuses me."

* * *

><p>Later, in the common room Hermione and Ginny found two letters addressed to them.<p>

"What are these?"

"Open it Ginny," Hermione said.

Ginny opened her letter and read what was written. "It's from Professor Viores. It says 'You want to know a little bit more about me, so come to my rooms for a girls night. Eight O'clock. The room on the fourth floor, Hermione will know what painting.'"

"Girls night? With a professor? Isn't that a little odd?" Hermione asked.

"Well she is a little odd."

"I don't know what painting she's talking about."

"I think she wants you to figure it out, you know like a mystery," Ginny said.

"We might as well give it a try."

"I think it sounds fun," Ginny said. "Don't tell Ron though, he'd be tailing us."

* * *

><p>Lauretta was talking with Albus and Minerva about her 'girls night', making sure that everything she was doing was alright. They were in Dumbledore's office sipping tea.<p>

"Is it alright that I'm having some of my students over for the night? There all girls," she asked the Headmaster.

"Perfectly alright Lauretta. This is a good idea, and from the list you've given us it looks like you've picked some of the brightest witches at this school. Any reason?"

"I'm choosing a few of them to help me with some research I'm conducting. I want to know them a little better if I'm going to be spending so much time with them. And I want them to know me too. This seemed like a logical way to go about the search."

"You didn't tell them what room?," Minerva asked lo king up from the sample of the letter she was reading.

"I thought I'd try Hermione's memory. She is my top choice."

"May I ask what you are working on Lauretta," Albus ventured.

"That, my friend, is a secret. But, you will find out in due course," she answered. "And I can promise you it will be very entertaining."

* * *

><p>That night when Hermione and Ginny came to the top of the steps on the fourth floor they were met by a group of girls, all from different houses. They all looked at Hermione expectantly.<p>

"That would be your cue," Ginny said.

"Oh, right, I don't really know where her rooms are," she said addressing all the girls. They all groaned.

"Well let's get looking," one of them said.

The girls all filed down the hall looking at the paintings they passed, stopping once in a while to look more closely. Hermione was looking for something that would stand out to her in the painting. As she passed by a portrait of a dark haired man, something caught her attention: he had lavender eyes. A relative.

"I found it." She looked directly at the man, who nodded. The portrait swung open, and the group of girls entered the Professor's quarters.

"It's beautiful. It looks like somewhere she would live." The rooms looked like something taken from the eighteenth century, ornate furniture and silk covered walls. Lauretta herself looked out of place when she came to greet the girls wearing jeans.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you all showed up, maybe I'm not to scary after all. Please come in, make yourselves comfortable." She motioned them deeper into her rooms into what appeared to be a library with a leather couch and numerous leather chairs. "I put the drinks over on my desk, and there's food in the kitchen just around the corner."

"I've brought you all here tonight, to get to know you, and to let you get to know me. You are all candidates to work with me on a little research, and I wanted to get to know you better before I had to work with you. But, I also wanted to have a little fun."

Everyone had made themselves comfortable, and Lauretta sat down in a leather chair.

"So any questions?"

Hermione spoke up from the couch, "Professor, why didn't you come to Hogwarts? You would have been here while we were."

"Ahh, Hermione jumps right to the good part of the story. My family," she explained, "doesn't like to have their children get too exposed, I believe some of you know why, so we are all homeschooled. I started my schooling at the same age you did, only I had a private tutor, that visited once or twice a week, I taught myself a lot of the time."

"Who was your tutor?" was asked from the crowd.

"A man who isn't very nice," she answered angrily.

"I know who it is," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"You can answer for me Ginny," Lauretta said, "after all it's not a secret."

Ginny answered timidly, "I think it's Professor Snape."

"He was your tutor?" someone asked.

"That's horrible."

"Yep, good old Professor Snape."

"Is that why you hate him so much Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione, I don't hate him." Then she added quietly, "For some reason unknown to me I've been in love with him for years."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please Please Please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You've got to be kidding." Hermione was flabbergasted. How could anyone even think about loving the evil professor.

Ginny was the first to question, "But, Professor, how did this happen? Someone can't just fall in love with Snape, he's horrible."

Lauretta put her hands on her knees and sighed, "I don't know how it happened. One day I dreaded seeing him come through our door and the next I was waiting at the window. There were days when he wasn't in a horrible mood, those were the days I stared at him while he talked. His voice is like smooth velvet. And his hands…I was completely in love by the end of my seventh year, and he couldn't stand to be in the same room with me, it's still like that. Then we were working together and my infatuation became more intense. I risked messing up the entire operation because I was having trouble keeping it to myself."

"Professor, you worked together?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you listen to Ron? I told you he had the right idea."

"Oh. We thought his idea was stupid," Hermione muttered.

"Let's not worry about my problems, I can work them out on my own. I invited you all here to learn about you, and that's what I intend to do. So tell me a little bit about yourselves." Lauretta leaned back and relaxed as the girls each took turns telling the professor about themselves.

When they had all told the professor their life's stories, the entire group had nothing more to say, and they all looked at Lauretta expectantly.

"So does any one have any ideas about what we should do now?" She asked.

Ginny, ever the adventurer, introduced and idea, "We should break into Snape's classroom, then we can get into his rooms. You should get to know him better, what better way than to go through and steal his personal things."

Every girl in the room hadn't been able to get their mind off the unrequited love of Professor Viores, they all agreed with Ginny.

"I really don't think it's such a good idea," the Professor said, "What if we get caught? You will all get in trouble, and I'll get fired."

"Dumbledore wouldn't fire you Professor. He likes you too much, so does McGonagall." Hermione said.

"But still…," Lauretta didn't really like the idea.

"Come on Professor, I thought you were brave. This will just bring you one step closer to getting with Snape."

"Please Professor?" One girl asked.

"Snape's usually in the halls about now isn't he?" Hermione asked the girls. They all agreed with her. She turned to Ginny, "We need to get the Marauder's Map from the boys."

"Their asleep in the dormitories, we can't just waltz in there and tell Ron and Harry to hand it over."

"But I can," the Professor said.

"They'll think you're confiscating it."

"Not if Ron thinks he's dreaming," Lauretta got up and walked to the room they assumed was her bedroom. She came back wearing a black bath robe. "Remember when I told you about the daydream Ron was having in my class Ginny?"

She nodded.

"Under this robe is Ron's dream come true. He'll give me anything I want if he thinks he's dreaming."

"That's positively wicked. Ron's so gullible."

"Well, you girls wanted me to be brave. I've never exposed myself to a student, of course I've only been here for a week, but I don't think it would ever happen."

Hermione was smirking, "Professor, are you wearing the thong he imagined."

"Of course. I can't be changing anything from his thoughts. And to be completely parallel with his daydream, I'm not wearing anything else. You all just need to get me to the Gryffindor common room, I'll need little help from there on in."

Ginny sprang up from her spot on the couch, "Well then lets get going!"

* * *

><p>The ten or so girls and the Professor, quietly made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione whispered the password, and explained that she had forgotten something and the girls were coming with her to pick it up. They all entered the deserted common room.<p>

"Ok, you all wait here, while I go up to the boy's dormitory." Lauretta began walking over to the staircase.

"But, Professor I wanted to see Ron's face. Can't Hermione and I come with you?" The professor turned and looked at the girls.

"Well I suppose, but you have to be quiet, don't laugh. Besides I need some lookouts. Come along then."

The three women ascended the staircase, while the others waited in the common room. Hermione was surprised when they weren't stopped by wards on the staircase and the entrance to the dormitory.

"Professor, aren't there wards to keep us out?"

"Normally, but as a professor I can let down the wards, which I've been doing. Ah, here we are." They were met with a room full of snoring beds. "How are we going to know where Ron is? All the curtains on the beds are closed."

"I already see Ron's trunk, next to his bed is Harry's bed," Ginny said.

"I can't believe I'm seducing a student."

"It's not 'seducing', per say, it's convincing. Ron just needs convincing," Hermione said.

Lauretta walked to the bed and drew back the curtain, peering down at the sleeping student. "Okay, well I guess we'd better get started. Now we who are awake are all girls correct? So you won't mind if I take off this robe now?"

"No Professor, we're mature, we can handle it. I'll hold your robe we can stand behind because it's black and Ron won't see us," Hermione said.

"And I'll take the pictures!" Ginny held up a camera. "We need to remind Ron of this tomorrow morning. I can't wait!"

"Fine, don't let anyone but your circle of friends see those." Lauretta took off her robe and handed it to Hermione. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"She's too pretty for Professor Snape," Ginny whispered to Hermione as they watched Lauretta ease herself onto the bed next to Ron, wearing a look of absolute horror.

Ginny whispered from behind the robe, "Professor, it would be more believable if you got under the covers with him."

"But what if he wakes up?"

"Isn't that why we're here?"

"Oh, right ok." She lifted up the covers, and slid them behind her body then lifting them on top of her. _I'm in the same bed as a student, and I'm practically naked! This could get me fired! _

"Snuggle up next to him," Hermione offered. Ginny had the camera poised for action.

Lauretta scooted in next to Ron facing him and wrapping her arms around his torso, and threw her leg over his sleeping form. Her face was inches from his. "What should I do now?"

"Wake him up," Ginny whispered. "Oh, this is gonna be great! Ron will blow his top tomorrow!"

_I might as well become the actress. _The professor ran her hands through Ron's hair and whispered sensually in his ear, "Ronnie, dear, wake up." The girls were snickering behind the robe, and Ginny was quietly snapping photos. Lauretta turned her head in their direction and glared.

"Ronnie? Sweetie, wake up. I need you." Ron showed signs of stirring, and just moved closer to Lauretta wrapping his arms around her in turn. A look of sheer panic crossed over the professor's face, she was in a compromising situation. She turned to the girls, "What should I do now? He's a heavy sleeper."

"I don't know make something up," Hermione said.

Lauretta turned to the sleeping student in her arms and lightly brushed his lips with hers as she said, "Ronnie, will you get the baby? She's awake again." Ron stirred.

"What baby Harry?" The girls choked and sputtered.

"Our baby Ronnie." Ron opened his eyes and took in the situation currently unfolding in his bed. Jumping Ron said loudly, "Professor!"

"Ronnie I haven't been your professor for five years. We're married now, and we have a beautiful daughter, Elizabeth." She played with his hair, and smiled lovingly at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, and she's beautiful. She has your eyes." Lauretta was trying to keep a straight face, and trying to keep Ron from feeling her up subconsciously. She heard Hermione murmur to Ginny, "This is so messed up!"

"Sweetheart that's wonderful! I always knew we'd end up together!" And with that Ron kissed her full on the lips, and his hand grazed up over her backside. She panicked, Hermione gagged, and Ginny snapped photos. Ron was so overcome with joy at this news that he didn't even notice when Lauretta went stiff as a board. When Ron released her with a loud smack, he took the time to look at his surroudings. "Are we in my bed at Hogwarts?"

Lauretta looked around acting surprised, "Oh it seems we are. I thought we were at home, you must be living up your fantasies you had of me during school in a dream."

"We'd better live it up then," Ron traced the outline of her lips with his finger, "I always had a fantasy where we were in your classroom…I think you can probably guess what happened. All I can say is that it involved you, me, and a desk. Let's get going." Ron shifted in the bed as if to get out but Lauretta stopped him with a touch to his arm.

"Actually Ronnie I wanted to go to Professor Snape's room and take some supplies, like stealing them, it's always been a dream of mine. Since we're in a dream I should live it up right? If that's ok with you." Ron looked unsure.

"As long as you come back after you get your supplies. Then we can have a little fun." Ron was moving his hand up her ribcage, getting closer and closer to his ultimate goal.

"Of course Ronnie, I wouldn't want to leave you…unsatisfied." Lauretta mentally gagged. "But, I don't want to run into Snape on the way there, or when I get into his room. If I got caught, the result may be disastrous, especially if he caught me wearing this," she motioned to her current attire. "Do you have any way I can get there without being caught," she asked innocently.

"I think I may have a way," Ron said as he got out the bed and walked to Harry's trunk.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "Bingo."

Ron was digging through Harry's trunk quietly for a moment before he motioned for Lauretta to come over to him. She hesitated, getting out of the bed meant showing Ron her body, without the protection of cotton sheets. She finally threw caution to the wind, _oh well, it's nothing he hasn't felt up before._ She got out of the bed, taking her time to glare at the giggling girls to the left of the bed. When she came upon Ron he was ogling her body, "Ron it's nothing you haven't seen before," she lied.

"I know, you're just so beautiful. I can't believe you married me. I must be the luckiest man alive." He was holding was she assumed was the Marauder's Map in his hands.

"That you are. What is that you have in your hands?" She motioned to the map.

"This is the Marauder's Map, it can show you where anyone is in Hogwarts at any time. It's Harry's so you have to be careful and bring it back with you." He was a little protective.

"Thank you sweetie, it's exactly what I was looking for!," she kissed him on the cheek, "You're so good to me." She extracted the map from his hands.

Ron saw that she had the map, "But you don't know how to use it."

"I can figure it out." She placed the map on the bedside table and turned to Ron. "Now you just wait here for me," she backed him up against the bed and pushed him down to sit on the mattress, "ok?"

"Alright."

"I knew you would," she kissed him hard for dramatic affect. "Just lie back against the pillow and take a little nap. Yes that's it sweetie pie. Close your eyes." When Ron closed his eyes Lauretta quickly pulled out her wand and put him in a deep sleep and made sure he was going to remember what went on in his bed that night.

Lauretta let out a great sigh and said, "Alright girls I've got it. Let's go. I feel like bathing in bleach."

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the three women reentered the Gryffindor common room they were bombarded with questions. Of course when they saw Ginny grinning like and idiot, and Hermione and Lauretta wearing matching looks of disgust, they all got a pretty good idea of what happened.

Lauretta transfigured her robe into a fashionable black dress and quickly addressed the group, "Girls, I think I should act solo on this mission, I can't risk you all getting detention or worse. It's in your best interest."

Some of them looked disappointed and others looked relieve to have gotten out of the 'mission' as she put it. It was a risk some of them weren't willing to take. "I will now take you all back to your respective common rooms. Hermione, Ginny, you can stay here. I'll tell you all about it in the morning. Come along girls."

The professor exited the Gryffindor common room, the girls trailing behind. Hermione and Ginny were left standing in the empty room. It appeared that the only exciting thing they were going to do was go to bed. But, there was an alternative.

"Do you think she will really go through with it?" Ginny asked.

"No. She wouldn't risk it, no matter how much she loves him."

"Let's go wait for her at her door."

"That was my exact thought."

* * *

><p>Once Lauretta returned the girls their rooms she quickly made her way back to hers. There was no way she was going to go into Professor Snape's rooms! It was simply unheard of, so…scandalous! <em>Oh, great now I'm thinking like an old biddy. I'm twenty-two I should have a man in my life. But, none of them will ever measure up. <em>She rounded the corner and knew she was on the home stretch to her rooms. _First, I'll take a very long, very hot bath. And then I'll have a glass of wine, oh no wait, I'll drink my wine in the bath. Then I'll go to bed. I'll give Ron this map in the morning, that'll give him a start._

When she was within twenty paces of her rooms Lauretta looked up for the painting, and was met with two teenaged girls standing, arms crossed, in front of the entrance. She cautiously approached them.

"We knew you wouldn't do it," Hermione said.

"So we came to make sure you would," Ginny added.

"But I can't, we can't possibly do this. It's preposterous! Think of all the things that could go wrong!"

"Professor!" Ginny said, "Think of all the things that could go right! This will just bring you one step closer to him. And it's not like you haven't done something more dangerous!"

"But he'll know! Even if we don't move or take anything, he'll still know! The man has a sixth sense when it comes to these types of things. Believe me. After working with him for so long I know how he thinks. It's just so risky."

"We're not taking no for an answer," Hermione commented.

"Well, I guess we could. But quickly. I don't want us to get caught. Hermione," she said, "here is the map. You will be in charge of security." She handed the map to Hermione, who immediately set it to work.

She held her wand on the blank parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What's the verdict?" Ginny asked.

"He's on this floor, on the other side of the school. We need to move now."

"Are you girls really sure about this? We could do it another time." _Or we could just not do it at all._

"Positively," Ginny said as she linked arms with her Professor and started walking toward the stairs.

"Professor you're telling us that you went all through that with Ron, to just give up?" Hermione said as they walked. "From what I've learned, that doesn't seem like something you would do."

"Normally I'm a very outgoing and adventurous person, but when it comes to things that influence my personal life I'm extremely cautious. I don't want to hurt myself or someone I love. Risks in that area don't appeal to me."

"I think, Professor that sometimes we have to take those risks. Especially when it comes to those we love, possibly even to earn their love, even if it is won in an odd way. These risks are not calculated, they are simply taken," Hermione advised.

Lauretta glanced at Hermione as they walked, "You are very wise Miss Granger. Thank you, I feel much better now."

When they reached the main floor, they checked the map once again. "He's still on the fourth floor, and oh it looks like a fifth year is going to get detention."

"That's good, it will keep him busy," Ginny said.

"Alright then girls, I feel that my courage is being restored. To the dungeons!" She took off stately, or as stately as one could wearing a fancy dress with no shoes and messy hair.

"She's back to normal," Ginny said as they quickly followed their professor into what they considered the depths of hell.

When they caught up to her she was standing outside of the Potions classroom, her jaw set and her hand on the door.

"Well, it's now or never isn't it girls?" She had already unlocked the door so she turned the handle and let herself in. She walked in and left the girls in the hall. Then she glanced back out the door, "Aren't you coming in?"

The girls walked into the classroom behind their professor, taking in the horrible scene at night.

"You know, I've never been here at night," Ginny said as she walked around the room. "Could you imagine class here then? Terrifying. Snape would love it."

Lauretta was already rifling through his things. Going through drawer after drawer, all she found were graded papers no wonder they weren't locked.

"There's nothing here. Where is the door to his rooms?" she asked standing up and looking around the room.

"You have to go through his storeroom," said Hermione pointing to the door. "He usually keeps it locked and warded though."

"That won't be a problem, I know every trick in the book," she said as she walked to the door in question. "In fact, he taught me most of what I know about breaking and entering. Funny now that I would be using his tricks on his door." She smiled as she used her wand, muttering under her breath. In less than a minute the heavily guarded door to Snape's store room was open. She moved silently into the room, the spy was coming out in her.

"She's so cool," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Lauretta walked back into the classroom, "Okay girls, I've got the inside door open but this is as far as you two are coming. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on that map. If there is any sign of him coming I want you to tell me and then go back to your common room without getting caught. I assume you can do that?" The girls nodded.

"Alright, here I go. With some personal shopping along the way," she said as she picked up some vials on her way to the rooms of the most feared man in all of Hogwarts.

They waited, and waited, and waited for the professor to return. Actually it was only twenty minutes, but it felt like hours when they weren't included.

"I guess I should look at the map again," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe we'll see someone get detention."

Hermione glanced down as the map, "Oh no. Oh no. Get the professor Ginny quick!"

Ginny got up out of her seat and ran to the storage room, "Professor! Professor! He's coming!"

Lauretta came tearing out of the storage room, "Where is he?"

"He's on the main floor and moving quickly. He'll be here in a matter of minutes. And he will go to his rooms this way, to make sure everything is locked up before he retires for the evening."

Lauretta raked a hand through her hair. It was her neck, or her students'. "Girls, get out. Get back to your common room quickly. Avoid him. I'm going to lock and ward the door behind you and then do the same to the storage room. I'll end up trapped in his rooms but I am going to get caught anyway, why not there."

"Are you sure Professor? We could stay." Ginny didn't want the professor to take his wrath alone.

"No girls. Go. Get out!" The mask of indifference was set in her features. They were finally seeing the woman who had lived on the inside during the war. The woman who had seen death and dealt it.

As the girls were running out the door Lauretta said, "And don't think I'm not terrified, because I am."

"Good luck." Hermione said quickly. She turned and ran to Ginny who was already running down the hall toward the exit.

Lauretta closed the door to the classroom and quickly locked and warded it. Then she ran to the storage room closing and locking the door behind her. When she found herself locked into his rooms she paused for a moment. _I need a plan. Anything. _Then she remembered the liquor cabinet in his library and decided to put on a show for Professor Snape. _I'll just surprise him. It'll probably make him angrier, but at least it will distract him for a few…seconds._

She transfigured her dress back into her robe, betting on the element of surprise. She had about fifteen vials of potion tucked into the waistband of her thong. She was going to get caught for that too, she just knew it. She walked to the cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. Her hands started to tremble when she heard the door to his rooms open and close. The footsteps were getting closer and closer to the library. She took a deep breath and faced the door.

"God, I need a drink," he said as he walked in the door to the library, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here isn't it?"

Snape's hand went immediately to his wand, which was now poised on Lauretta who was holding up the whiskey and tumblers with a grin on her face. _I think he's going to kill me. Please let me be buried in the blue Versace._

"What are you doing in my rooms? I'm not going to ask how because I already know," Snape sternly questioned the woman. He was angry. He was extremely angry. But he was also very puzzled as to why one of the most beautiful women he had ever known wanted to have a drink with him. But, his anger was forefront in his mind.

"Severus, please, I just wanted to share a drink with you to smooth over the rough edges of our relationship. We really should get along seeing as we are going to be working together again. We need to be civil-tongued in front of the students and the staff." She shifted her weight from side to side and bit her lip. She was avoiding making eye contact with him.

"It didn't need to be done in my rooms. Without an invitation. We are going to talk to Dumbledore, and if he isn't in his office we are going to wait for him, for hours if need be."

Lauretta stared at the floor. This was it, she was getting fired. _Well, my career as a teacher was short lived._

"Are you coming?" He snapped. Lauretta jumped and quickly put the whiskey on the table next to the liquor cabinet. He swept out of the room and she followed him, never so terrified in her entire life. She had ruined her last chance of winning the love of Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak a word on the way to Dumbledore's office, and the anger was radiating off of Snape. Lauretta was already mentally packing her bags, deciding what she should wear on her last day of teaching. They stopped in front of the gargoyle in silence.<p>

"Do you know the password?" he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Lauretta hadn't been listening; she was getting angrier because of the outcome of her escapade.

"I said, do you know the password?"

"Don't you?" She spat.

"Don't make me any angrier than I already am." His hands were in tight fists at his sides. She had overstepped boundaries by letting herself into his rooms.

"Well I don't know. I didn't get the memo!" She nearly yelled.

"I don't know it either!"

"I'm surprised you don't you big, greasy know-it-all jackass!"

"It is you who are a know-it-all Miss Viores! Or did you forget all the times we nearly got killed because I listened to you!" He was yelling now.

"You didn't have to listen to me! We nearly got killed every time we went on a mission, or had you forgotten!" She screamed. Years of stress and longing were surfacing in her voice. The paintings were beginning to stare.

"Maybe we almost got killed because I was always staring at you!" He shouted. They were getting to be nose-to-nose.

"Oh, yeah! I think we nearly got killed because I was staring at _you_!" She was having a difficult time controlling her emotions; they were all running at once.

"Children!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Lauretta and Severus immediately stopped fighting and looked to the woman. "Please get a hold on yourselves. You've already woken half the school!"

"Minerva," Lauretta said, "we didn't know the password." It was a weak excuse at best.

"I'd say there was a lot more going on here than an unknown password." She turned to the gargoyle and said, "Tootlywink."

"Good God, where does he find this stuff?" Lauretta muttered.

They walked into the office to find Dumbledore already there. He was twinkling.

"I was informed you were coming. Of course then I heard you and knew you had arrived." He had the nerve to smile. "I have also been informed of your reason for visit, so there is no need to get riled up again children. I simply wanted to say respect the rooms of others," he glanced pointedly at Lauretta who bowed her head. "And to not let your tempers get in the way of civil reconciliation," he directed to Severus.

"That's it? I'm not getting fired?" Lauretta asked.

"She's not getting fired?" Severus asked agitatedly.

"Of course not. Why on earth would I do that? She didn't do anything horrible. Nothing really happened to either of you."

"I checked my storage on my way into my rooms. I was missing fifteen vials of potion," Snape directed his statement toward Lauretta.

"If I had it," she lied, "where would I have put it?" She gestured to her current attire: a silk bath robe with no pockets.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, "maybe you miscounted. Now children, run along and go to bed. And remember, we are going to be civil for the rest of the year." The two younger professors turned and exited the office.

"I never miscount," Snape said under his breath.

"Yeah, then do you want to look for that potion? Because I can guarantee that I have it on my person," she said slyly.

"I'd rather not."

"Good, because I'd rather you wouldn't" They turned opposite ways in the hall, both going back to their rooms for a drink.

* * *

><p>"Did you detect the same feeling between them that I did Minerva?" Dumbledore asked as they sat in his office and drank tea.<p>

"They are completely in love with each other," she said, "and neither of them knows the other feels the same way."

Dumbledore smiled, "We should start them out small. Minerva, let's rearrange the staff table."

* * *

><p>When Lauretta exited her rooms the next morning, intent on getting to breakfast on time, she was met with Hermione and Ginny.<p>

"It didn't go so well," she said to them.

"We heard," Hermione said with a little humor.

"It was very entertaining," Ginny added.

"I'm glad you two thought so. It wasn't that bad. We have agreed to be civil, which I guess is a step in the right direction."

"Precisely," Hermione said. "I brought you this Professor." She held out the map. "We still need to make Ron blush and sputter."

"Oh the bright spot in my day. Making the life of a teenaged boy the object of my entertainment. You two go on ahead of me, I don't want him to think you were involved until you give him a framed picture."

"Okay Professor. I'm giving him the picture for Christmas; I thought he'd enjoy it."

"Ginny that is perfect!"

"We'll see you at breakfast Professor," Hermione said happily. The girls left quickly to give the professor time to get there.

Lauretta got to breakfast on time and glanced at the Gryffindor table. _It doesn't look like Ronnie slept well. This will wake him up. _She caught Ginny's attention and nodded.

Lauretta walked past the students and heard, "Good morning Professor" from Ginny.

"Good morning Ginny." She walked over to her students and greeted them. She decided it was time. "Oh yes that reminds me I have something to return to Ron," She pulled out the map and handed it to the boy, "here you go Ron, thanks for letting my borrow it. It was really useful. You look tired, you should try to get more sleep."

Ron was looking at the paper in his hands and then at the professor, getting redder and redder and redder. "Bloody hell."

Lauretta left the students questioning Ron and walked to the staff table. She saw the professors all gathered around Dumbledore and they all seemed to be looking at a piece of parchment. She approached the group and asked, "What's going on."

Minerva turned and answered her, "Albus has decided to rearrange the staff table. We have a new seating chart so it seems."

"Let me look," she said. Some of them moved aside and let her look at the parchment. She saw her name smiled to herself, she was going to be sitting next to _him_. She looked up and Dumbledore and he winked at her; he knew. She was glad.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm at a summer workshop right now so updating is difficult...but here is a little tidbit!**

**Chapter 6**

"I refuse to sit next to that hooligan." Snape addressed Dumbledore.

"You know that hooligan is sitting right here?" Lauretta wasn't bothered by his attitude, she knew it was coming.

"Severus," Albus said, "the staff table has been the same for years, I thought it was time to do a little rearranging."

"Albus, you know I can't stand that woman." He pointed at her. "Whatever possessed you to put us next to each other? Are you even in your right mind any more?"

"You need to get along, this is merely the first step on that long, long road. Remember what we discussed last night Severus? I would hate to restate the entire thing to all the students, although there is no doubt they heard you carrying on in front of my office."

"Remember when I called you a greasy, know-it-all jackass? That was extremely clever; thought of it right on the spot." Lauretta was calmly sipping her tea, there was nothing like riling Severus up in the morning.

Snape grumbled, "Very well. Don't be surprised if we kill each other." He sat down next to Lauretta who was quietly eating her breakfast and gave off the air that she didn't care a fig where he sat; her stomach was doing somersaults.

"I expect those vials to be on my desk by noon."

"Oh, what am I a first year? You'll be waiting a long time before I bring those back. Oh, and by the way: Good morning Severus. How are you?" He was silent. "That's great. Yes, I'm well too. Thank you for asking." She started tapping her nails on the table.

"Could you please stop that incessant tapping?"

"He speaks!"

"Miss Viores— " she cut him off.

"Oh is that a four-year-old you know, because I would really like to meet her." Snape's fingers tightened around his fork, this woman was getting on his last nerve…again.

"You'd better address me as an adult Severus, or I'll ruin your reputation. These kids are just waiting for something good they can harass you with for years to come." She threatened.

* * *

><p>"Ron, how did she get the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table and the guilty look on Ron's face was enough to let Harry know he knew the whole story.<p>

"I don't know." He wasn't entirely clueless, but he didn't want to believe the truth.

"Well you must have given it to her. She thanked you personally."

"Maybe he gave it to her subconsciously, like in a dream," Hermione said. She loved to stir the pot, especially when it was Ron: he was an easy target. Ginny snickered.

Ron blushed. "I doubt it."

"Oh, well you never know," Hermione added.

"Well, either way, you gave it to her," Harry said. "If she hadn't thanked you, I would have said she had stolen it. It's not impossible that she already knew about the map, or someone told her. But what did she use it for anyway?"

"It must have been something with Snape," Ron said, "Did you hear them last night? I think they must have woken up half the school."

"They did. It sounded horrible," Ginny said. "I'm surprised they didn't kill each other, although it looks as though that might be happening in the next few moments; Dumbledore rearranged the staff table."

They all looked to the newly changed staff table and watched as both of the professors sparred with words.

"I give them until tomorrow."

"I'd say about five minutes. I've never seen Snape with so much color."

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't dare embarrass me you little twit."<p>

"Oh wouldn't I? It would be so simple, a quick look, a spell, and you would just be there in all of your glory. The students would love it. They might even feature the story in _Hogwarts: A History. _You could be immortalized forever!" McGonagall snorted into her tea from down the table_. _Lauretta gave him a sly sideways glance and smirked. Snape was openly seething, he was also openly silent.

"Oh, look, the mail's here," Lauretta changed the subject quickly, it wasn't a good idea to ruin the small, very small, beginnings of their relationship. A letter was dropped in front of her. A letter addressed with very ornate and familiar handwriting. Her breath became shallow and she paled. She tore open the letter and read the brief note.

"I do hope they are coming to arrest you and take you to Azkaban. You are certainly not fit to teach children," Snape sneered.

Lauretta's demeanor was entirely different from his and fear laced her voice, "It's worse Severus. My father is coming. He finally tracked me down after five years."

Snape understood the fear in Lauretta's voice; Hyde Viores was a rather fearsome man. Hell, he was afraid of him. Lauretta ran away five years ago, to join the Order, and Hyde had been furious. She hadn't had contact with her family during the war, she didn't want to, she told the Order this repeatedly.

"I have to get ready." Lauretta turned and grabbed Snape's hands in her own, "Please, Severus, just this once, we have to get along. Please help me. I have to get through with this, and I can't have both of you breathing down my neck. I have to pull this off. I can't be afraid. You were on my side during the war, please be on my side again. Please," she said desperately, gripping his hands in hers.

"I suppose," Snape answered hesitantly. She was still holding his hands, and he was surprised to find that he liked the feeling. The feeling of being needed.

"Thank you. Thank you. I will be forever in your debt." She smiled at him; a genuine Lauretta Viores smile, and it quite stunned him. Lauretta stood and hurried out of the hall, she had to put on her battle armor.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione witnessed the scene, unaware of the conversation, but entirely engrossed in the emotion and actions of the two professors in question. They stared straight ahead.<p>

"Well that progressed rather quickly." Hermione was stunned or maybe the word was perplexed.

"I'll say," Ginny commented. "And rather romantic. It was if they were the only two people in the room. Did you see the way she was holding his hands? It was wonderful," Ginny said dreamily.

"We might have it entirely wrong, we'll just have to wait and see what happens next." Hermione, knew that their relationship wouldn't suddenly change like that, something must have caused the scene, and she and Ginny were probably throwing it completely out of context.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore took the seat next to Severus, where Lauretta had been sitting. He seemed pleased with himself.<p>

"Well, that progressed rather quickly." He knew seating them next to each other was a good idea, before long they'd be married and happily working together at Hogwarts.

"What did?" Severus was planning his reunion with Hyde Viores. Last time they saw each other, Hyde didn't trust him tutoring his daughter and wanted his head on a plate. Now that he and Lauretta were and had been coworkers, the situation was less than favorable.

"Your relationship with Lauretta Viores."

"There is no relationship." Dumbledore was getting battier every day.

"Then why was she holding your hands?"

"He father is coming." That was explanation enough.

Dumbledore's twinkling demeanor changed, "Hyde Viores? Hyde Viores is coming? Lauretta hasn't had contact with her family for years. Last time I heard, Hyde wasn't too thrilled with his daughter. That man is quite a character."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Where is Lauretta off to?"

"She's getting ready." Where did Dumbledore think she was going?

"For what?"

"I'm under the impression that her father is on his way right now."

* * *

><p>Lauretta stared at her reflection in the mirror. <em>I can do this. It's just Father. He's only the scariest person still alive. <em>It was almost time for dinner, and Lauretta had been worrying the entire day. She couldn't concentrate in classes, couldn't shove any food down her throat at lunch, and couldn't even snap at Severus. She was nervous. It was an emotion she was used to, especially when dealing with her father. It was time to put on the mask and face her father.

She had tried her best to make herself look presentable, respectable, and above all else: successful. Money was the only thing that had ever mattered to her father. She had dressed in dark midnight blue robes that were embroidered in silver thread around the sleeves and the hem. She wore her hair long and straight; the only way her father ever approved. And to top it all off, just to make him angrier, the Cartier diamond necklace he bought her the week before she ran away.

Lauretta walked to the entrance to her rooms and allowed the portrait to swing open. She schooled her features into a look of cool indifference, and began the journey to the Great Hall.

Her father hadn't arrived yet when she got there, so she took her place at the staff table quietly. Snape, who was being supportive for once, was also silent. There was no bickering, and Lauretta was thankful for it. Near the end of the meal, Lauretta saw her father shown into the Great Hall. Her hands were twisting in her lap, it was time for their reunion. Just as she was about to get up and _greet _her father, she felt a hand cover hers and grasp gently and reassuringly. She looked at him, but he didn't even glance in her direction. She knew he was on her side, and it gave her the courage to stand and meet her father.

Lauretta stepped down from the staff table and stood face to face with her father. He was a formidable man. Tall, with severe features and black hair that was just starting to grey, he and his daughter looked very much alike. But, he was entirely cold in manner and in looks, he had none of the warmth of his daughter. They stood silently, each five years older, five years more experienced in the world.

"Hello Father," Lauretta said coolly. She might as well get this meeting over with, then she could get on with her life.

Hyde Viores greeted his daughter with a hard, resounding slap across the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Holding her hand to her stinging face Lauretta took a moment to take a deep breath and get ready for the bitter argument she was sure was coming. He was the same man she had left at home five years ago. The same hateful man. As she was composing herself she didn't have a chance to say a single word before he grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the Great Hall. His sudden long strides and forceful grip caused her to stumble. The teachers and students were rooted to their chairs, stunned at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Do you have any idea what your mother and I have been through in the past five years? How much we worried that you were dead or worse? Imagine how _I_ looked when we went out somewhere and I had to say you ran away from home." He yelled as he dragged her. Lauretta couldn't believe what she was hearing, her father was feigning loss, pretending that he actually cared for her welfare.

"You must not have worried very much since it took you five years to find me!" Lauretta ripped her arm from her grasp, causing both of them to stop and face each other among the house tables. Lauretta whipped out her wand and held it level with his throat. Venom dripped from her words, "Do you have any idea what _I've _been through? I guess not since the only thing you could think about was your precious image. I was doing things that actually helped people. I made a difference. You have done nothing since the day you were born. "

Her father countered her actions, pulling out his own wand as well. "Do not take that tone with me young lady! I couldn't care less about what you've done since you left you ungrateful little—" Dumbledore had taken a step in front of Lauretta, holding up his hands in a gesture to signal Hyde Viores to stop.

"Mr. Viores what would be the problem?"

"You perfectly well know what the problem is! My daughter got some ridiculous notion in her head five years ago that she would be happier away from her parents and her friends and that she would rather waste her life. And in the meantime still use Viores money for her own whims! Not one word. Not one note in those five years! Then I heard from a very distinguished friend of mine that his daughter had a new professor at Hogwarts named Lauretta Viores. And it all started when you, Albus Dumbledore, sent that no good tutor to teach her. He probably made her run away." Hyde stepped to the side so he could sneer disgustedly at his daughter, "You were pregnant weren't you? You probably have some brat whose father is that greasy tutor."

"I can assure you that there is nothing and never was anything between your daughter and myself Mr. Viores. Therefore, there cannot possibly be any child. In fact I find the idea of romantic relations with a student rather repulsive." Snape, as well as McGonagall, had walked up to stand next to Dumbledore. There was a semblance of order to be kept within the school, they didn't need and angry father disrupting the learning setting. Hyde zeroed in on Snape.

"You're still here of course. You and Lauretta still carrying on with your affairs? Must be easier now that she's here, quick access to each other." Hyde looked to his daughter, "he got you this job didn't he? Although I wouldn't be surprised, you've always been a little whore." Lauretta was visibly taken aback by her father's accusations. How could he say those things about her?

"Miss Viores was asked to take her current position. She is a highly qualified professor and we feel very honored that she would choose to teach here." Dumbledore had lost his twinkle. Hyde Viores was insulting one of his professors and therefore insulting Hogwarts as a whole. "I am going to ask you to leave Mr. Viores. Pleasure to see you again."

"I'm taking my daughter with me."

"No. I am not leaving. I belong here." Lauretta stared at her father haughtily, defiantly raising her chin. At that moment it was clear she was a woman who was not to be taken lightly. Hyde could feel the power reverberating off of his daughter.

"Fine. You'll never hear from your family again. Don't come running home when something happens. Consider yourself disowned." With that Hyde Viores exited the Great Hall and never looked back at his daughter again. There was a still silence, everyone waiting to see what would happen next.

"I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Lauretta quickly exited the hall and made her way to her rooms.

"I had no idea their relations were so strained," Professor McGonagall said sadly. "What a shame. A wonderful girl like that with a family that doesn't love her. I wish there was something we could do Albus."

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, "Give her time Minerva, she'll realize the only family she needs is right here at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>How could he embarrass her like that? In front of the entire school. Lauretta's face flamed at the thought of his accusations. What would the students think of her now? She stared at the fireplace in her living room. He thought she ran away because she was pregnant with Severus's child. That was a good one. Severus didn't even look at her when she was his student, all she did was daydream about the day he would finally notice her. It hadn't happened by the time she was seventeen, but she still harbored a deep passion for him. When she had completed her studies she couldn't stand to be in the same house as her parents any longer, so when the message from the Order came she couldn't refuse the offer.<p>

She ran away. It wasn't an overly dramatic night with rain and lightening, where she had to steal out of the house, she merely told her parents she was going out with friends, they had hardly even acknowledged her presence.

She joined the Order and was overcome with such complete happiness (that she really couldn't express openly)when she was assigned to work with one Severus Snape. When he heard the news he sneered and said he 'could think of no greater punishment for his sins'. That made her feel good on the inside. They worked together for years and nothing ever happened except that Lauretta became more and more in love with him everyday. Then the war was over and she was lost. She had no idea what to do with herself. Lauretta sat at home and did nothing for longer than she cared to remember.

Then Albus Dumbledore contacted her and asked her to take the Defense position at Hogwarts. Well Hogwarts was a very nice and established place and she was friends with many of the professors…not to mention the fact that Severus taught there too. She was embarrassed to admit to herself that he was one of the key reasons she took the position. Now he was probably alienated because her father had to make such rude accusations.

"I need a really, really strong glass of whiskey," Lauretta said wearily touching her hand to her forehead in a grimace.

* * *

><p>"What a horrible man," Ginny said to Hermione as they were walking up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower. "How could someone say those things about their own daughter?"<p>

"I don't know Ginny. But Professor Viores is a strong woman, she'll be fine. I don't think there was any love lost between her and her family to begin with."

"When he said those things about her and Snape I thought Snape was going to kill him with his gaze alone. Besides, Professor Viores would never throw herself at a man like that. Imagine…Snape having an affair with a student. He'd rather cut off his hand than do something so…uncivilized. Uncivilized? What am I saying? He's probably done countless uncivilized things in the past. Professor Viores would never throw her life away by doing something like that. She ran away to work for the Order, right?" Hermione looked to Ginny.

Ginny nodded, "I think so. What else would she have run away for? Other than her parents, it seems that she lived a very privileged life. Can you imagine all the clothes she had? I don't know if I would have been able to leave it all."

"Well since we just 'met' her father I have a pretty good idea why she left. They drove her crazy." The girls stepped through the portrait and into the common room each mulling over the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I am so incredibly sorry this has taken so long. I developed some serious writer's block and my fall semester was a killer. I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Chapter 8**

Lauretta was not entirely surprised at how her father had greeted her. In fact, she had almost expected something like this to happen, after all she had inherited her temper from him. Her cheek had recovered hours before, but she placed her hand over it anyway reliving the event. He had always been strict with her, but her mother had always been there to reign him in when necessary.

"Oh mummy, why weren't you here? I miss you so much." With tears finally running down her face, Lauretta jumped from the chair she had be sitting in and almost ran to her desk. Grabbing parchment and a quill she sat down to write a long overdue letter to her beloved mother.

_Mummy,_

_I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you without a word. It was a rash and irresponsible thing to do, but I don't regret a minute of my life since the moment I decided to leave. How you must have worried. I worried for you too mummy, and everything I did was to keep you and many others safe from the evil that was present in this world. I was a part in the movement that brought down Voldemort. It was exhilarating. It was also extremely terrifying. I was so young, and I had no idea what I was doing. I find myself with those challenges of my youth now too mummy. I'm only 22 and I haven't experienced life outside of the war. I also haven't had you with me. I need you mummy, and I hope you still need me too._

_I'm trying to make a life for myself now. I have a real job, at Hogwarts as a professor no less! Can you believe it? They actually wanted me to be a teacher. I haven't been here long, but I can already tell that this job will be a perfect fit. The students are wonderful, although it is sometimes awkward because the older students are so close to my age. I feel more like a friend or older sister to these them. Hopefully this will help me grow up._

_I have so much I need to talk with you about. I need your advice on so many things. I miss you and I hope that you understand why I did everything. Please write back even if you find you don't feel the same way about me anymore. I love you._

_Your Daughter,_

_Lauretta_

p.s. Father came to see me today. It didn't end well.

Lauretta took a deep breath as she finished the letter. She really hadn't realized how much she missed her mother. She sealed the letter and gave it to her owl, Edgar, who she directed to take the letter directly to her mother. She opened the window and watched Edgar fly away from the school, a feeling of peace settling over her. She did belong at Hogwarts. She also needed to get some work done.

"Well, there's no time like the present." As Lauretta walked to her room to change before conducting a little research one of the pictures on the walls told her there were "two impatient teenagers" outside the entrance to her rooms.

"I could not possibly guess who that could be," she said sarcastically as she opened the portrait. She saw Ginny and Hermione standing there, "Looks like I was right. Do you girls need something?"

Ginny gave her a defiant look, "We need to talk." With that the girls pushed their way into the professor's rooms, leaving her gaping at the portrait.

She hurried after the girls, "And what exactly do we need to talk about?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not really sure. If this is about my father I don't really want-"

"You were looking pretty cozy with Snape yesterday," Ginny interjected. The girls sat down on the sofa in Lauretta's den and look at her inquisitively.

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Oh please. The only reason he was even tolerant of me yesterday was because my father was coming to yell at me. Everyone hates my father. Nothing big happened believe me." She plopped down in her armchair and put her feet up on the ottoman.

"You were holding the hand of Severus Snape. He doesn't let anyone within a two foot radius." Ginny said.

"And you were gazing fondly into each other's eyes," Hermione added.

"I think he was just a little surprised by my actions. He called me a hooligan this morning, and it certainly wasn't used as an endearment. Listen, I have some work to do. You girls are welcome to stay here and keep me company in my lab, or you may go on your merry way."

The girls looked at each other. Hermione answered, "We'll stay."

Lauretta got up, "Well I need to change. Wait here." When the door had closed to her room, Ginny immediately began talking.

"I think Snape likes her too."

"Definitely. Did you see how he defended her today. Granted he was very professional, but he still defended her. That's a lot coming from him."

Ginny sighed, "It's so romantic. They're in love and don't even know it."

"Can you imagine if they actually got together?"

"It would be strange. He's so old and she's so pretty and young. But if it's love…" Ginny then added laughing, "They would look like a couple of pale vampires!"

Lauretta walked in, "Who?"

"Oh just some people we know." Hermione didn't think there was a threat of her reading their minds today. She only seemed to use that skill to get pertinent information out of people…or to torment Ron.

"Oh, alright. Come along girls. It's through my bathroom incase I manage to spill anything all over myself." She lead the girls into her bathroom, where Ginny spied a makeup laden vanity against the wall.

"I love Blue Witch Cosmetics! It's the absolute best! I just wish it weren't so expensive." Ginny admired the piles of makeup Lauretta had stacked on her vanity.

"Do you want some of mine? I really have too much." Lauretta began looking through all of the unopened boxes of makeup. "I don't even use half of these colors. You can have some too Hermione. I know I have the right products here somewhere."

"Oh I really couldn't. Ginny said it was really expensive and I don't think it would be right of us to just take your makeup."

Lauretta handed each girls ten unopened boxes, "Don't worry about it. These should be the right colors, if they aren't just let me know and I'll set you up with the right one."

"Excuse me Professor, but why do you have so much of this makeup if you don't even use most of it?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's my makeup."

"I know it's your makeup, but why do you have so much?"

"No it is my makeup. I'm the founder of Blue Witch Cosmetics. These are all my products." They stared at her for a moment.

"That's so cool! Is there anything you don't do?" Ginny cried. "How did you possibly do this in the past five years?"

"When I first ran away to become a spy, I didn't have any source of income and I didn't want to use my father's money, God forbid. My 'job' didn't pay and it was a little slow in the beginning. I was learning while I was working, and Severus almost killed me at least fifty times. I had to find something to do with myself, and I had always been interested in cosmetics. So I began experimenting and eventually developed the products you have in your hands. I work with a larger company and sell Blue Witch all over the world. I haven't touched my father's money since I left home, except for once, and that was a dire emergency. I am completely independent." Lauretta opened the door at the other end of the bathroom. "And now I'm working on another product for Blue Witch that is a little different from anything else I've developed. That's what I needed to work on this evening."

She turned to her lab and the girls followed her. The room they found was unlike anything else found in Lauretta's quarters. Her lab was completely white and spotless. Everything was organized. As Lauretta got some of her supplies out of the cupboard, Hermione spoke up.

"What exactly are you working on right now?"

"I'm working on two projects at the moment, the reasons I'm taking on two students to help me. It's going to be a learning experience. One product I'm working on is like a mild anti-aging potion, that would only have a minor but noticeable impact on the appearance. My products are engineered to only enhance natural beauty. This means that only a small amount of any product is needed to achieve the desired effect. Putting on more doesn't make a difference at all. It should last a very long time, that's why it is so expensive."

"Is your other project another cosmetic product?"

"Not exactly. It is something a little more specialized. In many areas of dark magic, something I've found myself researching in recent years, there are often accompanying tattoos. You girls have witnessed the power of the Dark Mark. When the dark magic associated ceases to exist or the source of power is eliminated these tattoos do not disappear from the skin. I know many people who do not wish for those marks to remain on their bodies, because they are a symbol of past mistakes. I am in the process of developing a cream that would either cause the mark to fade dramatically or make it disappear all together. I have not been making too much progress."

"Considering Professor Snape, I would guess that this is a project very close to your heart," Ginny said.

"It is. I would mean a lot to me to be able to give this small thing to him and to the other people who have been effected by dark magic." Lauretta picked up a letter from the counter in her lab and handed it to Hermione. "This is an invitation to work with me, I hope you accept. I need outside input desperately. And I need other victims to send into Professor Snape's storeroom for supplies."

Hermione took the letter from her professor, "Thank you so much for the opportunity. I would absolutely love to work with you!"

"Wonderful! Now I just have to get this letter to my other top choice student. I guess I could just give it to him in person."

"I hope it isn't Ron," Ginny commented.

Lauretta snorted, "Not unless I wanted to blow up this half of the castle. From what I've heard the boy is not so good with potions or anything related to the subject. I've chosen someone very up to the task, and I am hoping that he wants to dedicate himself to this project as well. Draco Malfoy seemed like a very logical choice."

"Looks like it's going to be bonding time Hermione!" Ginny said to her best friend.

"Great."

"Did I make a mistake? I thought they got along," Lauretta looked worried.

"Oh we all get along to an extent. So long as we leave each other alone and mind our own business. Hermione's just swooning because she gets to work with her…" Ginny snickered,"…secret love!"

"I am _not _in love with Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her professor, "That's what she wants us to think, but I know better."

"Those Slytherin men are rather attractive. That element of danger and mystery is so appealing to women. It's alright, I understand how you feel."

"I do not like Draco Malfoy!" She was blushing.

"If you want I can pick around in his mind for you. It's going to make for such an interesting working environment. I can't wait to get started." Lauretta was really looking forward to researching with her bright students and getting to know the spitfire Ginny Weasley better this year.

"Thanks a lot Ginny. This is going to be a great year," Hermione moaned sarcastically.

"You know what girls," Lauretta said laughing, "I think it really _will _be a great year!"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p> 


End file.
